


'Good' Couple

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Coercion, Gen, Lies, M/M, Stretch is very likely to have a bad time, bad guy Razz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Slim is in love with Stretch. Razz decides they would be make a good couple even though Stretch doesn't feel the same way.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Razz & Slim, Slim/Stretch (onesided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	'Good' Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> Merry Xmas Sora! :)

Getting an opportunity to speak to Stretch alone was as easy as going through the machine to his universe in the middle of the day when Blueberry would be out doing Royal Guard stuff. Stretch predicably was skimping out on his own duties and was instead lounging on the couch watching TV. He sat up as Razz strode in though.

“Uh hey Razz, what are you doing here?”

Razz went to the coffee table first to pick up the remote and switch off the TV. “There’s something important we need to discuss,” he said, cutting off Stretch’s unvoiced protest.

With a resigned sigh, Stretch sat all the way up to look at him. “What is it?”

“My brother, Slim as you call him, is in love with you.”

“Oh uh… oh… for real?”

“Yes, ‘for real’.” Razz didn’t get why but it wasn’t for him to understand.

“Well uh… I like him, he’s a good fellow as far as I can tell, but…”

“Yeah, I know you don’t feel the same way,” Razz interrupted. “But here’s the thing, my brother’s been through a lot both at the hands of our father as well as at the hands of his past lovers.” Slim seemed to have a knack for loving people who would hurt him in one way or another and never seemed to learn better. “I want him to be happy for a change.” And Razz could never provide that, Stretch however could. “And I feel like you’d be a good match for him. So when he makes a move on you, either asking you out on a date or something else, you’re going to say ‘yes’.”

Stretch fidgeted uncomfortably. “Look uh… I’m sorry he’s been through a lot but I just don’t feel the same way. It’s nothing against him, I just have my heart set on someone else.”

“I didn’t _ask_ you to, I said you’re _going_ to. If you don’t your brother will be the one that pays for it.”

“What?”

“You heard me; make my brother happy and yours gets to continue to live whole and intact.” Razz had no desire to hurt Blueberry but he shouldn’t have to because there was no way Stretch would risk that.

Even now the expression on Stretch’s face was one more of fear than anger. He was weak and a coward. Which wasn’t _entirely_ his fault, his world was much softer, allowing him to continue to live in naive innocence, but it made pushing him around near effortless. “You wouldn’t actually… do that, would you?”

Razz chuckled; a practiced thing to make him sound more threatening. “I don’t make empty threats. You can try to risk it if you like, maybe if you warn him, he might even believe you, I doubt it though.” Blueberry had decided the two of them were friends, Razz had decided to mostly play along despite how annoying it was in case that relationship ever became useful to him. He wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice it for his brother though. Slim was the only person left in the world that Razz cared about, often it was like a ball and chain holding him back from realizing his ambitions but despite that he still wanted Slim to be happy and safe. So dumping him off on Stretch might end up being beneficial to Razz too.

“So,” he said, loving the way Stretch cowered under his gaze, “are you going to do as I say and make a poor broken skeleton happy or are you going to be selfish and risk you brother’s wellbeing?”

“Uh… um… okay, I’ll do it just… don’t hurt Sans please.”

“I’m glad we could reach an agreement. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things I need to attend to.” Lifting his chin high, he strode back out of the room.

“You’re lucky I’m in a magnanimous mood today otherwise I’d scold you for leaving work so early,” Razz said as he strode back into his own living room just in time to see Slim settling down on the couch.

Slim grimaced a little but shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Nothing’s happening, they don’t need me right now.” That wasn’t the point and he knew it, besides something _could_ happen at any moment, this was Snowdin after all, violence and being cold was all it was known for. But it wasn’t worth bringing up right now.

“You like Stretch, right?” Razz said instead as he walked over to look down at Slim sitting on the couch, much how he’d just been looking at Stretch. “And yes, I’m mean ‘like’ in the romantic sense of the word.”

“Oh uh…” Slim blushed a little. “I guess so yeah.”

“Good, you should ask him out or make some other kind of move.”

“Um… you approve? Really?” Slim gave him a skeptical look.

“Of course, I do. I only ever disapproved of you prior lovers because they were awful people as you now know too. Stretch is kind and from a soft world, I think you two would be a good couple. So I think you should tell him how you feel. I’m confident he reciprocates your feelings.”

“Well uh… I guess it doesn’t hurt to try, does it?

“No, it does not. I wish you luck and happiness with it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner to prepare.”

If things went well enough as they hopefully would, Slim might move in with Stretch where he’d be safe all on his own and happy, leaving Razz untethered and free to fulfill his ambitions at last. Or everything might end up falling apart, his coercion and lies revealed and unhappiness for everyone, especially Blueberry because Razz didn’t make empty threats. But one never got far in life without risking failure every now and then. But even if it did fall apart Slim would forgive him for all of it eventually as he always did no matter the crime. So really Razz could only really gain from this.


End file.
